Tujhi se main Hu
by Preetz
Summary: Tarika gets trapped in a plan that was meant for destroying CID. Abhi who sees her trembling rushes to her confessing his feelings. Basically Abhirika confessing how much the love each other. story is better than summary Plz R n R :D
1. Prologue

**Tujhi se main Hu**

**A/N :** This is purely random one shot. Slightly inspired from one of my fav show on starone, called DMG. I love AR n I think this scene will go well wid Abhirika as well. I was listening to this track 'tu mohabbat' from tere naal love hogaya when this idea struck my crazy brain. No chappals or tomatoes plz, if u wanna throw something then throw gingers. LOL Zukam bohot hai mujhe. Adrag chai banaane mein madad milegi. Enough of my bakwas n Here you go…

* * *

**Prologue : I love you**

It was Independence Day, celebrations were on in full swing. People were singing dancing, cultural programs, memorial gatherings marked the day. CID team rushed to a busy shopping mall, along with its Forensic team upon receiving a phone call from an unknown person. Few persons were found murdered in a mysterious way in various places of the same mall.

CID officers, forensic experts spread out across the mall, scanning each and every corner. The mall was vacated and was under CID's control.

Salunkhe : Pradyuman! Yeh yeh laashein.. Inko kisine nahi maara. Inki natural death hui hai.

ACP : Kya? Fir kisne laaya in laashon ko?

Daya : Sir kahi koi hume fasaane ki koshish to nai kar raha na?

ACP :hmm..

Abhijeet : Patha nahi yar…

Other officers were checking each and every corner for any possible threats.

* * *

Tarika was examining a dead body when Salunkhe, ACP and others reached to check upon her. She subconsciously placed her hand over a package lying beside the corpse.

Tarika : yeh kya hai?

Purvi rushed in speaking hurriedly.

Purvi : Sir. Sir kisne phone pe dhamki Di. Yeh ki aaj yaha ek dhamaka honewala hai.. kum se kum ek CID officer maara jayega. Sir Maine aur Rajat sir ne Bomb squad ko phone lagaya. Woh log mall check karre hai.

* * *

**Two minutes later**

Tarika's eyes widened her heart was racing as she could feel something ticking from under her hand.

Tarika : Sir.. mujhe lagta hai bomb.. yaha hai sir.

Bomb squad was called.

ACP : kahan hai bomb Tarika?

Tarika : Sir.. yaha mere haat ke neeche. Is package mein…

Bomb squad people slashed open the package carefully and were taken aback seeing a time bomb.

Bomb squad personnel: Sir aap sab log plz bahar jayiye aur aap plz apna haat mat hilaana. Zara sab bhi hili toh bomb phat sakta hai.

ACP and everyone was shocked.

ACP : Please Sir, humari Tarika ko kuch nai hona chahiye!

Bomb squad Personnel : timer lagaa hua hai sir. Hum koshish karenge. Time bohot kum hai. Sab log nikliye yaha se.

Some bomb expert began examining the circuit. Two others were discussing techniques to diffuse the bomb. Another squad was searching for any other bombs implanted if any.

Few personnel began pushing around CID officers forcing them out of the room Tarika was present, except her of course. Tears streamed down her beautiful eyes as she watched her team being dragged away from her. Her hand which was placed on the circuit was trembling; fear gripped her heart as she glanced at each of her colleagues' faces. Salunkhe Sir, Daya Sir, ACP sir, Freddy Sir, Purvi, Shreya, Nikhil, Sachin… Would she ever be able to see all of them again? What if she died? And Abhijeet.. She couldn't help but break down into tears after seeing his now grief stricken face. Their eyes met and she wished she could tell him, scream out loud she loved him. She had fallen for him, long time now.

But no, she didn't want to ruin his rest of life by confessing now. If she confessed he'd probably never be able to move on in his life. He'd make it a living hell drowning himself in her memories. She knew he would. Silent tears flew down her cheeks as she watched him being pushed away by bomb squad personnel.

* * *

Suddenly Abhijeet screamed and pushed the officer who was trying to drag him out.

Abhijeet : tumhari himmat kaise hui ek CID officer ko Dhakka marne Ki… Hat jao mujhe andar jaana hai!

ACP, Salunkhe, Daya and others who were at a safe distance outside the room were taken aback as Abhijeet jumped at once and ran inside. More personnel tried to hold him back and began dragging him. Daya rushed inside. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

Abhijeet : struggling to move forward : Choro mujhe! Maine kaha Choro! Mujhe andar jaana hai Tarika ke paas!

Daya : Abhijeet! Kya paagalpan hai yeh!? Chalo unhe unka kaam karne do!

Abhijeet: Hut jao mere saamne se Daya. Mujhe andar jaane do..

Daya : Pagal hogaye ho! Andar bomb hai yar.. Tarika k saath saath tu bhi khatre mein par jaoge.

Abhijeet : Parne do na.

Daya : Abhi relax. Yeh waqt emotional hone ka nahi hai. Kuch nai hoga Tarika ko. Dekho bomb diffuse hojayega.

Tarika found herself at loss of words as she saw what was happening around her. A thousand emotions were coarsing through her blood and she desperately pleaded inside her head that Daya would stop him.

Abhijeet : Daya hato mere saamne se!

He pulls out his gun and pushes everyone back. Daya of course would not let him go. ACP stepped into the scene.

ACP : Abhijeet. Chup chaap Bahar niklo . It's an order.

Abhijeet : Sorry sir. Aapka yeh order main obey nai karsakunga. Tarika ko is haal mein akela nai chodsakta main. Daya hut jao. Aur Sir aapke order todne keliye aap mujh pe action lena chahte hai toh le sakte hai.

Daya was still trying to stop him but Abhijeet spoke with such intensity that he had to let him go.

Abhjeet : tu agar mera saccha dost hai toh mujhe nai rokega. Kabhi kisi se pyar kiya hota toh tujhe bhi samajh mein aayegi, ki mere upar kya beeth rahi hai.

With that he rushed inside to hold Tarika's hand. Daya was dragged out.

* * *

Abhi squatted beside Tarika, his one hand holding her free hand, another draped around her shoulders.

Tarika was shocked. More tears of agony escaped her eyes.

Tarika : Abh.. Abhjeet tum yaha kya karre ho? Tumhe toh bahar hona chahiye sab k saath. Please Abhijeet jao yaha se.. Please!

Abhjeet : Nai. Main tumhe chor k nahi jaunga. Kahin nahi. Tumhe chorke main nahi jee sakta.

Both had tears in their eyes.

Tarika : Abhi please! Paagal mat bano. Jao yaha se.

Abhi : Kaise ja sakta hu main? Tum jaanti ho na.. tum jaanti ho na ki main tumse kitna pyaar karta hu.

Fingers entwined, tears filling their eyes, time stood still as all boundaries between them vanished.

Abhijeet went on: yeh baat maine kabhi zuban pe nai laaya lekin.. zindgi se zyada pyar karta hu main tum se. aur agar aaj tumhare saat saat meri bhi jaan chali jaye toh..

Tarika : nai Abhijeet. Aisa mat kaho! Plz jao..

Abhi : tum kya karti Tarika. Kya karti agar main aise musibat mein fas jaata aur mujhe kuch hojata toh tum kya karti?

Tarika : sobbing, trying hard to control her feelings : main toh usi waqt mar jaati agar tumhe kuch hogaya toh…

She's crying inconsolably and he hugged her from oneside.

Tarika : Abhijeet.. main nai chahti ki tumhe kuch... kabhi nahi chahti tumhara saath chute!

Abhi : shhshh.. kuch nai hoga hume. Yeh bomb diffuse hojayega dekhna..

Eyes closed they stayed that way seeking solace in each other as bomb was being diffused.

3.. 2… 1…

Bomb was diffused.

Abhi,Tarika clung to each other unaware of what was happening around.

"Sir Bomb diffuse ho gaya Hai!" someone exclaimed.

Abhirika exhanged a watery smile and hugged. Abhi placed a loving kiss on her forehead, helped her get up. Before either of them could speak, CID team Dr. Salunkhe rushed inside. Everyone hugged Tarika and she's dragged away by Salunkhe who engulfed her in a huge hug. Salunkhe's happiness knew no bounds as he saw her smile.

Turning to the officers who diffused the bomb, he wiped his tears.

Dr. Salunkhe : Aaj aapne CID ko ek bohot badi tragedy se bachaaya. Shukria.

ACP and others thanked them. The criminal who called Purvi and the mall owner were arrested for plotting against CID and a long day came to an end.

* * *

a bit cheezy hai na? Review plz. Next chapter will be better.


	2. Tujhi se main Hu

**Tujhi se main Hu**

* * *

**text in bold/italic : **_lines from the song. Can be considered as a BG tune. _

* * *

**I love you too**

**The next day Bureau**

Abhijeet was really looking forward to seeing her. 

**_Tu jeene ka sahara , mere yaara oh yaara mere yaar  
Ho ho tu jahan se bhi pyaara .. tere intezaar mein hoon  
Tere khumaar mein hoon  
Ab meri har dua mein, rehta hai tu  
Yeh jaan le ke hai  
Tu, mohabbat hai  
Tu, inaayat hai  
Tu.. tujhi se main hoon_**

The anticipation was written over his face. He just wanted to see her. He didn't know how he'd face her after yesterday's incident and his much awaited confession. He shuddered as her tear stained face, her panicked appearance came into his mind. No he'd not think of those painful moments. He would just think of her and him, think of them, together. Always.

**_Tu, meri aadat hai_**_  
__**Tu, meri chahat hai**__  
__**Tu, tujhi se main hoon , tujhi se main hoon**_

He never knew what it was to love a person, a girl. That was until she came along. At first he'd long to be in her company just to see what was so special about her that tugged him closer. Later on when he began understanding her, saw her as a person she was, he was lost. Slowly she became a part of his life. Her one smile began doing wonders to him. A week ago he saw her with some guy in a restaurant and he became jealous. He couldn't hide his curiosity despite his tedious efforts to stop his feelings from surfacing. He was acting like a love sick teenager, even in front of his juniors, thanks to her. He didn't mind it though. As long as she was with him nothing else matters. He thought back about his confession and smiled.

**_Haan yunhi kahin, gum hua mujhse mera pata_**  
**_Haan jaagi jaagi aankhon mein hai, bas tera khwaab sa_**  
**_Saazishein yeh lamho ne kar ke, humko mila hi diya_**  
**_Dheere dheere dil mein mere, bin kahe keh diya_**

**_anjaana tha jo armaan, tumse hi maine jaana_**  
**_Tumko jahaan bana ke, ab main jiyeun_**

He just dint know from where he mustered all the courage to flawlessly express his feelings to her. Sure, he was fearless as an officer, but just her mere presence made him stutter. One of many reasons he never confessed openly. But when he saw her in such a terrible condition, it seemed as if all boundaries were broken. And he was sure she was at a little high priority than his life even.

The door creaked open and he saw her entering. ACP, Daya everyone were present. She was looking pale, probably the weakness from yesterday was still lingering inside her.

"Hello Sir..hello"

She greeted everyone and a serene smile spread across her lips as she saw him, with a file in his hand. He smiled back and she looked away.

_**Tu, meri aadat hai.. Tu, meri chahat hai**_

**_Tu, tujhi se main hoon , tujhi se main hoon_**

He looked away too. It was equally embarrassing after the 'confession' thing.

ACP and others rushed to her inquiring about her health. She was happily explaining how Salunkhe sir took care of her and everything that came to her mind, smiling occasionally, waving her hands, trying to cheer them all.

Out of the corner of his eye, Abhijeet was watching her with admiration when someone coughed.

**_ Ho shaamil hua tu aise, Dil mein sabar ho jaise_**

**_Phir besabar main hoke, Kaise jeeyun_**

Daya : ehem ehem.. Kya yar Kaunsi zamana ka file hai yeh? ( Takes file from his hand ) Jao na.. apni Tarika Ji se baat nai karni hai kya?

Abhi : aree yar Daya.. woh file de mujhe. Baatein.. Baatein toh baad mein ho sakti hai..

Daya : ( smiling, playing with the file ) toh kal ko sab keh diya na usko.

Abhi : Kya? Kya kahan maine.. aur kisse?

Daya : Drama mat karo. Mujhe patha hai tune Tarika se Kal kya kaha hoga. Andaaza lagaa sakta hu main..

Abhi : ( embarrassed ) aree Daya.. choro na!

Daya : Kaise chorru Abhijeet.. Kal ko tu bade romantic bangaye the yar. Bureau mein sari larkiyan fida hogayi tum pe.. Keh rahi hai Abhijeet Sir kitna Pyar karte hai Tarika se.. How romantic, woh apni jaan bhi de sakte the.. sunn sunn k, mere kaan se dhua nikal raha hai. Dekho..

Abhi : Kya yar chor na.. Dekho woh ek purana case hai. File de do.

Daya : Aree itni jaldi kya hai? Yeh bataa Tarika ne bhi tujhse kuch kaha ki nahi?

Abhi : kya?

Daya : aree wohi ki wo bhi tum pe puri tarah se lattoo hai!

Abhi : yar Daya.. baksh de mujhe! Usne mujhse kuch nai kaha. Aur haan maine usse keh diya ki main usse.. p.. p.. pyaar..

Daya ( laughing ) : achha bas bas! Aaj keliye tere upar rehem kar deta hu,

Handling the file Daya smirks : aur sunn.. Tarika se poochle bhai! Ab sab kuch official hai. Nahi?

( Abhi playfully hits him with the file )

ACP ( to Tarika ): aree jaldi kaam pe lag gayi? Thora aaraam karleti..

Tarika : nahi Sir. I'm fine. Chota sa chot hai..

Abhi saw her hand was bandaged.

After chatting for a while everyone was back to work.

* * *

Tarika : Freddy Sir.. Kal ko kuch forensic files yaha rakh diya tha Salunkhe sir ne. Kaha hai woh?

Freddy : waha upar..

Tarika : thank you sir.

( Standing on a table like thing she's struggling to open the glass door behind which files were kept )

Tarika : ( murmuring ) oh god! Itne files.. kaise le jaungi? Aur..

Abhijeet: ( clearing his throat, walking towards her ) main madad karu?

Tarika : aree nahi nahi Abhijeet. Main karlungi.

Abhi : Kaise karlengi? Aapka haat ki haalat dekhiye. Waise bhi main free hu. Main madad karlunga aapki, hatiye..

Tarika tried to protest but he pulled her arm gently and took the files from the shelf.

Abhi : Zara dekhiye aur kuch chahiye..

Nahin na?

She shook her head.

Abhi : Kahan rakhna hai.. lab mein?

Everyone smiled smiled as Abhi followed Tarika who was still protesting.

Like a good boy, he placed the files according to their serial number in the shelf.

Abhi : aur kuch..

Tarika: ( smiles blushes n whispers ) kuch nai. Thanks.

He hurriedly left the lab as CID needed him for a new case.

* * *

During lunch he was back to check on her, watched her struggling to clean test tubes.

Abhi : ehem.. main kardu?

Tarika : Abhi tum fir se?

Abhi : haan mein.. at your service.

Tarika : choro Abhi. Main karlungi. Kitna kaam karoge?

Abhi : Kya.. Subah se maine kuch nai kia. Woh naya case bhi almost solve hogayi na. Ab kaisa kaam karu?

He pushed her aside and started cleaning some test tubes.

Tarika : yeh sab tumhara kaam nai hai Abhi. Main karlungi..

( He made her sit )

Abhi : no no jus wait n watch. Kuch bhi nai tutega dekhna..

Daya who was looking for Abhi enters the lab. As soon as he spotted Abhijeet in cleaning avatar he raised his eyebrow. Abhirika were in dreamland. Abhi cleaning, occasionally smiling. Tarika smiling nd blushing.

Daya didn't want to disturb them so he leaves murmuring 'Kamaal hai.. Shadi se pehle hi!'

Abhi : and here u go!

Tarika : looking at dry test tubes : Impressive. Salunkhe sir se kahungi toh woh yakin hi nai karpayenge..

Abhi : (sigh) aree yar Salunkhe saab ko kyu beech mein laaya?

* * *

After cleaning was done Abhi helped her with her food.

Tarika : Abhijeet. Mera left hand theek hai dekho. I can use this for eating.

Abhi showed mock hurt and she gave in. they were sitting in cafeteria. He began spoon-feeding her.

Freddy, Pankaj, Salunkhe, Daya rolled their eyes smiling while the CID girls went on about how romantic their beloved Abhi sir was.

Tarika was embarrassed when she heard her colleagues but smiled despite herself.

Daya : aree humne toh kuch nai dekha.. hai na?

Everyone nodded.

Tarika ( embarrassed ): Abhijeet. Sab kuch jo tumne kia, uskeliye thank you chota shabd hai.. Par mere pas kuch hai tumhareliye..

Abhi : Aree Tarika Ji, kya aapko nai lagta ki ab thank you shabd keliye humare beech jagah nahi hai. Hai na?

Tarika : woh toh hai.

( She offers him paranthe. )

Abhi : ( while eating, suddenly ) yeh swaad. Aapne banaaya? Mere liye?

Tarika : mujhe pata hai tumhe mere paranthe ache lagenge.

( She blushes and he smiles )

Abhi : Kya Tarika Ji? Itna taklif kyoun uthaya aapne? Aapka haat..

Tarika : Kya Abhijeet, tumne mereliye itna kuch kiya. Main itna sa nai karsakti? Achha tumhare officers yaha hai. Main chalti hu.

She hurriedly left the place and Daya joined Abhi by his table.

Daya : Kya baat hai Boss! Itne kaam toh tumne kabhi mereliye nahi kia. Impression jataa rahe ho?

Abhi : Kya yar! Sirf madad karra tha! Kitna kuch sahaa hai usne kal ke din..

Shreya n Purvii : awww Sir! Aap kitne sweet hai!

Abhi : ( smiling ) thank you.. thank you.

Daya : ( in a whisper ) waise madad toh theek hai. Lekin forensic lab mein.. tum aage jaake bartan dhone keliye practice karre the Kya?

Abhi ( coughing n spilling drink ) : Daya.. Kya yar tu bhi! ( Whispering ) Tu bhi seekhle warna Shreya tujhse shaadi nai karnewaali!

Daya was rendered speechless. Abhi escaped after quickly finishing his lunch.

* * *

( He the spots Tarika in forensic lab and goes to her.

Tarika looks up )

Abhi : tumhe paani chahiye?

Tarika : ( smiling ) aree nahi chahiye! aur tum fir se ? Main biimar nahi hu, Abhi main apna Khayal rakh sakti hu. Aur Kya sochenge sab? Bureau mein sab log yahi sochenge na ki Tarika ne Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko Joru Ka Gulaam banaake rakha hai!

Abhi : aree ismein naya Kya hai? Gulaam toh usi din banaaya Tarika Ji. Jis din aapne is Lab mein pehli bar kadam rakha tha. Aur Zaahir si baat hai sab aap hi ko doshi manenge.

Tarika : Achha Ji.. ( smiles ) Kya? Mujhe doshi manenge?

Her smile vanished as she analyses his words.

Tarika : Matlub saara dosh mera? Aur aapka koi kasoor nahi? Hmm? Aree Jab se maine is lab mein kadam rakha tab se mere peeche pare hue the. Tarika Ji yeh! Tarika Ji woh! Kya mila hai aapko Tarika Ji? Wah Tarika Ji wah.. Kya iraada hai aapka?

She was mimicking him and he couldn't help but smile.

Tarika : Kyu pare the mere peeche? Maine toh nai kaha mere aage peeche ghoomne keliye. Naahi aap mere peeche aate aur na mujhe aapse pyaa..

Abhi : ( smiling more now ) Aapko mujhse Kya?

Tarika : ( looking down n in a low voice ) Kuch nai..

Abhi : aree aise kaise kuch nai? Agey bhi boliye na..

Tarika : nahi..

( Tries to go out of the lab, Abhi holds her hand )

Tarika : chodiye mera haat Abhjeet! Chodo mujhe

Abhi : pehle kaho na..

Tarika : nahi.. chodo! arey ACP sir aap kab aaye.

( Abhi leaves her hand only to find she was lying and she dashes out of the lab smiling. )

* * *

For the next two days Abhirika were busy owing to the new case. That evening Daya finally slapped the criminal who confessed and case was solved.

Abhjieet decided to corner Tarika who was now picking up some files, preparing to leave. She was now near the parking lot and jumped when someone caught her arm.

Abhi ( Laughing ): Wah Tarika Ji. Sach mein bahaadur hai aap..

Tarika : Abhijeet, Kaisa mazak hai yeh? Main toh Salunkhe sir ke saat ghar jaari thi. Tum bhi ghar jake aaram nai karoge?

Abhi : Ghar toh hum jayenge, lekin aapse baat karne k baad..

Tarika : Itni raat ko kya baat karni hai tumhe.. ab tum jao na Salunkhe sir aane hi wale hai. Kya sochenge woh mere bare mein..

Abhi : Aree jo sochna hai sochne dijiye na. Do dino se, humari theek se baat bhi nai hui aur aap ghar jaane ki baat karri hai. Kya aapko mujhse baat nai karni hai?

Tarika : Aisi baat nahi hai Abhi. Par itni raat hogayi aur..

Abhi : Aur Kya.. aree us din mall mein maine aapse kitna kuch keh diya ( takes a step forward ) Aur aapne badle mein kuch nai kaha. Ab yeh theek baat nai hai. hein?

Tarika began fidgeting under his gaze.

Tarika : mujhe kuch nai kehna hai. Kya.. K.. Kya kehna hai mujhe..

Abhi : ( leaning forward ) wohi jo aapke dil mein hai.. aur jo baat uss din aapne lab mein adhuri chod di thi.

She finally understood what he was hinting at and smiled nervously.

Tarika : ( teasing him ) achha woh.. Woh toh main nahi kehnewali..

Abhi : Dekho tumhe kehna hi hoga. Warna..

Tarika : Warna Kya..

Abhi : Soch lo. Aaj tumhe ghar nai jaane dunga.

Right then they heard someone approaching.

Tarika : Chodo na Abhijeet. Dekho Salunkhe Sir aarahe hai. Main jaun Plzzz?

She made a puppy face.

Abhi : ( trying to be serious ) nahi aaj aapko kehna hoga. Jab tak nai kahogi tab tak yahi rahogi.

Tarika : Kabhi aur Abhijeet. Sorry, main Salunkhe sir ke saamne.. mujhe jaana hai.

She was walking towards place where Salunkhe's car was parked.

Abhi : Dekho.. main keh raha hu. Agar tum chali gayi toh main, main tum se naraaz hi jaounga aur.. aur kabhi baat nai karunga samjhi. Tarika yar ruko.. arey chali gayi.

He shook his head slightly cursing Salunkhe Sir and his bad luck when something soft collided with him.

Abhi : Arey yeh..

It took him a moment to realize it was Tarika who ran back to hug him. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. She pulled back swiftly.

Tarika : ( still partially in his arms ): Abhijeet tum meri zindgi ho! Mera sab kuch.. I.. I love you Abhijeet.

He beamed after hearing her confession admiring the redness in her cheeks. Before he could respond, she kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran from the spot. He stood there, watching her, eyes locked as she drove away with her senior and he could feel the warmth, all the love she had for him. He realized no words were needed between them. If everything could be understood just by looking in her eyes what else was needed. Silence is the language of true love.

Abhi : Phir chali gayi. ( Murmurs recalling what jus happened ) I love you too!

Someone coughed again. He knew who it could be.

Abhi : yar Daya tu fir se? Meri timing humesha itni kharab kyu hai!?

Daya : Sorry boss. Ab agar tera romance khatm hua toh hum ghar chalein?

Abhi : tu pehle ghar chal. Fir dekhta hu tujhe..

Daya : Arey maine kuch nai dekha yar. Maine apni akhein bandh karke rakhi thi dekho.. aur kaan bhi.. aur Galati tum logon ki hai yar, kahi bhi shuru hojate ho!

Abhi : Bas. Bas. Ab ghar chalein.. bohot thak gaya hu main.

Daya knew Abhi was right after a long day they needed to rest. Silently they drove off to Abhi's flat, each relishing their sweet memories of the day.

* * *

** A/N :** aww there. This was supposed to be a one-shot but it was quite long. So I've decided to post it as two chapters. I love abhirika as much as I love duo, so I have included Daya here.

Plz do review even if u feel this is crap.

Happy Independence Day to all my fellow Indians nd to all the CID cast nd fans :D

Independence day is my bday as well. Looking forward to celebrating wid dhamal. LOL


End file.
